1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fishing rod holder system and more particularly pertains to a device attachable to a bucket formed of a shaped member to hold a forward and rearward portions of a fishing rod handle independent of the fisherman.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of fishing rod holder systems is known in the prior art. More specifically, various holding systems heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of holding things such as fishing rods are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
In this respect, the fishing rod holer system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of assisting fishermen by maintaining a fishing rod at a particular angle with respect to the horizontal. Buckets for use in association with fishing are disclosed in the prior art as exemplified by Hansen in U.S. Pat. No. D. 288,953; Leeuwen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,751,845 and Ward in U.S. Pat. No. 4,513,525. The Hansen and Leeuwen disclosures also include mechanisms for supporting additional components, the Ward device for holding fishing rods. Other patents of interest include U.S. Pat. No. 5,038,551 to Gessner and U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,109 to Fast. Such disclosures are related to mechanisms for holding fishing rods but not necessarily in association with buckets.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved fishing rod holding systems which can be used in association with a bucket. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.